Mao Dun
| image = | name = | kanji = 矛盾 | romanji = Máo Dùn | race = Sǐwáng | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 150 lbs. | eyes = Red | hair = Brown | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = Sōsaku Yawarakai | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Criminal | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Eijiru | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | shìfàng dìyī = Zhèxiéjiào | shìfàng dìèrcì = Not Yet Revealed }} :"Devious fox outlined in sunrise" - Kai no Kimi Mao Dun (矛盾, Máo Dùn) is a very enigmatic member of Eijiru whose past and origin are said to lie within Yāolù, although only Sōsaku Yawarakai knows the specifics. He rarely speaks to anyone but the latter, making him even among Eijiru a strange figure. Nevertheless, Mao harbors immense power, and is normally only sent out by Sōsaku for "special occasions", including the hardest of tasks. It should be noted that Mao is one of the few to follow Sōsaku out of free will and without a desire for personal gain, wanting to watch the world burn just as much as the azure-haired mastermind. Appearance Mao is trademarked by his extremely fragile appearance, including very sharp cheekbones and slanting eyes, giving him a fox-like appearance. Similar to his master, he caries around a faint smile on his features that he rarely abandons, although it is not as mocking or daring in nature as the latter's. His skin is also very pale, due his extensive layers of clothing shielding most of it from the sun. His brown hair is tied up in a ponytail, stretching past his shoulders, with various spiky bangs escaping around his face. Mao always wear very formal chinese clothing named xuanduan, which is colored a deep blue and dons an orange-golden lining, in Yāolù representing royal lineage although this is likely a facade. Below, he wears yellow sashinuki hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect. The entirety is kept up by a brown/black obi. Personality Mao is a very manipulative and secretive person, appearing very enigmatic and strange to other beings, being aware of this and exploiting it on various occasions. He is the only one of Sōsaku's followers to enjoy the bloodshed and havoc he and his underlings cause as much as Sōsaku himself. Because Sōsaku is practically the only person to not be scared or influenced by Mao's mannerisms, henceforth the latter only shares his opinion or thoughts with Sōsaku, and the two can often be seen standing side by side, smiling at the destruction and terror they just have wrecked. In complete contrast to Sōsaku, Mao is very soft-spoken, never raising his voice above a faint whisper given he should speak at all. Mao speaks with a distinctive cantonese accent, usually ending his sentences with something like "ah", "lah" or "gah". Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Mao possesses vast reserves of spiritual energy, manifesting as an intense blaze of menacing flames that bring down all but the strongest of warriors. With a flick of his hand, he can use it to form various animals composed of flames, that will chase down their target relentlessly, capable of reforming even if they are cut to shreds. In a reference to chinese mythology, Mao can conjure his reiatsu flames into the figure of a giant fenghuang behind him, that will shroud him with her wings should he be under attack. : Mao's most striking characteristic is the ease and grace with which he defeats his enemies. He fights in consummate form; with just a flick of wrist and the barest hint of athletecism. The economy of movements stands in stark contrast with the blood, sweat and toil of other warriors. The sudden pauses within his assaults are probably intended to display an inhuman discipline, intensity and nerve all under a gesture of grace. *'Kāitiānpìdì' (開天闢地, "to split the heavens and the earth"); A Sǐwáng swordsmanship techniques of the highest level, performed by the user swinging their blade in a horizontal line in front of them. Anything in front of the user within a hundred meters is cut apart at the same height as the blade swing. The technique is said to be able to shatter any given defense. Enhanced Speed: Although he commonly resorts to his Shikai's special ability to outrun his opponents, Mao has displayed an impressive swiftness on his own. Despite not using any form of speed enhancement, his speed roughly equals that of an average lieutenant, an impressive feat given his frail physique. Kidō Disintegration: One of Mao's most prominently displayed powers, and one which proves a gigantic bane for most shinigami is his immunity to kidō. It's unknown what exact mechanics lie behind the power, but every kidō spell, no matter what category, power or form, is immediately broken down into reishi particles once it makes contact with Mao's body, rendering said attack fruitless. This includes illusions that are woven in such manners, but not zanpakutō abilities unless they involve kidō applications. Shénzhǔjiá Jīngkē (荊軻, "assassin of emperors") is the name of Mao's Shénzhǔjiá. It takes the form of a rather short wodao, and is rarely seen on Mao's person due him hiding it within his long sleeves. *'Shìfàng Dìyī:' To release his blade, Mao must pronounce the word Slither (滑行, Huáxíng). The blade shrinks down to a much smaller, slimmer blade that bears no crossguard, and is designed for rapid, flesh-piercing assaults and not-so-much for extended sword clashes. Thus, as hinted by its name, Jīngkē is a weapon purely intended for assassination and surprise attacks. :Shìfàng Dìyī Special Ability: Jīngkē's ability allows Mao to warp space, shrinking the physical area between himself and another point, allowing him to reach destinations in the blink of an eye without having to resort to a high-speed movement technique. In doing so, Mao transcends any other being in terms of speed, even Sōsaku who is one of the greatest masters of flash step. He can reach any destination, no matter what the distance, as if it were just a step away from him. *'Shìfàng Dìèrcì:' Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes Mao's name separately means "spear-shield", but when connected means "paradox".